power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Past Rangers Discovered
'''Past Rangers Discovered '''is the fourth episode of Power Rangers: Mystic Force. Plot Jessica became suspicious about her vision of the Wolf Knight so she and her friends went to a cave where they uncover a secret about Jessica’s Grandfather. Story At the University Jessica was reading about the ancient Mystics when T.J. and Charisse walk to her. "Hey Jessica still reading about the ancient mystics." T.J. Says as he looks at her. Jessica smiles. "Yeah," Jessica says as she looks at them. Charisse Looks at her. "Still thinking about your vision Jess." Charisse says as she looks at her. Jessica Looks at her. "Yes Char I'm worried that Koragg is still out there getting to my parents, my aunt and they're friends and I'm so freak out about my dad's birth parents being mystics beings." Jessica explains to them. Charisse looks at her. What do you want to do?" Charisse says as she looks at her. Jessica looks at them. "We're going to search for my grandma there's got to be more to her death then what my father let on," Jessica says as she looks at them. Meanwhile in the Underworld Morticon is interested by what's going. "So the Rangers are going to be search for the Mystic White Ranger's Snow Staff," Morticon says as he looks at them. Nercolai looks at him. "Yes their leaving first thing in the morning," Nercolia says as she looks at him. Morticon looks at her. "We must stop those Rangers," Morticon says as he looks at her. (Theme Song) Here come the Power Rangers Here come the Power Rangers Here come the Power Rangers All right lets go, it's time to turn it on Set the record straight, We're gonna come in to right the wrong Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong We got it going on Mystic Force Stop, There's Rangers here, there's no need to fret We're the ones that will make a way, here to make a change When there's trouble we don't quit, We come together to save the day Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go! Here come the Power Rangers Here come the Power Rangers Here come the Power Rangers Mystic Force! Here come the Power Rangers Here come the Power Rangers Here come the Power Rangers Go, go, go, go! Here come the Power Rangers Here come the Power Rangers Here come the Power Rangers Mystic Force, let's go! Episode 1x04: Past Rangers Discovered In the morning Jessica got up and pack her stuff and meet up with Charisse and T.J. on her search while leaving Alice and John in charge of protecting the city and keeping her parents from knowing where she is. At Briarwood University Alice and John meet up. "You sure you don't want us to come along?" John asked as he looks at her. Jessica shakes her head. "No we can't leave the city undefended, and Moritcon will take the chance to attack while we're gone," Jessica says as she looks at both Alice and John. Alice looks at them. "You three be careful," Alice says as she looks them. Jessica nods and her, T.J., and Charisse morph and get on their Mystic Riders and fly off. "Well we're the defenders of this city till the others get back," John says as he looks at her. Alice looks at her. ”Yes John it’s our turn to defend the city while they find the snow staff.” Alice says as she looks at John. As the two rangers here people screaming. ”Magical Source Mystic Force.” They both says as they morph. ”Galywit Mystio Ranger.” The Morpher says as the two morph into the green and pink Mystic Rangers. In the City Demon Knight is terrorizing People as Green Mystic (John) Ranger and Pink Mystic (Alice) Ranger shows up with they’re weapons out. ”Ah 2 Power Rangers Green and Pink I bet your friends are away for business.” Demon Kinght says as he looks at them. The two Rangers looks at him. ”You leave our friends out of this Demon Knight.” Green Mystic (John) Ranger as he points at him. Alice looks at him. ”Yeah and we‘ll Be the ones who take you down while the others they’re gone.” Pink Mystic (Alice) Ranger Looks at Him. ”Strong as a tree Green, Mystic Ranger.” Green Mystic (John) Ranger Says as he poses. ”Ever Changing of the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger.” Pink Mystic (Alice) Ranger says as she poses. ”We call forth the magic, together as one, untied for all times! Power Rangers Mystic Force!” They both says As the ground explodes behind them. As Demon Knight sends the Hidiacs to them as they went to fight with they’re weapons out. Meanwhile, in a cave Red Mystic (Jessica) Ranger, Yellow Mystic (T.J) Ranger, and Blue Mystic (Chariss) Ranger get off they’re Mystic Riders and went inside finding the entrance to Jessica’s Grandmother’s Snow Staff. Yellow Mystic (T.J.) Ranger looks at Red Mystic (Jessica) Ranger. ”Jessica which way should we go to find the snow staff.” Yellow Mystic (T.J.) says as he looks at her. Jessica looks at them. ”My dad told me that her snow staff comes from her and in the book her snow staff can connect to the ones in her bloodline so I just point my Magistaff and we follow the glow.” Red Mystic (Jessica) Ranger says as they went through the cave. T.J. looks at her. "Well let's get the snow staff and get out of here," Yellow Mystic (T.J.) says as he looks at her. She gets out her magic staff and raises it up and it glows and it moves fast. "Come on guys let's follow it," Red Ranger (Jessica) says as she looks at the others. They follow it. Back in the city Green Ranger (John) And Pink Ranger (Alice) we’re battling Demon Knight were about to loose. “Alice he’s way to strong for us.” Green Mystic (John) Ranger says as he helped Pink Mystic (Alice) Ranger up. Alice looks at him. ”John we need to regroup.” Pink Mystic (Alice) Ranger says as the 2 rangers retreated . Demon Knight laughs. "Run little rangers," Demon Knight says as he is happy. At The Russell’s household, John and Alice looks at Nick and Madison. ”Demon knight is so hard to beat with the 2 of us.” John says as he looks at them. Madison looks at them. ”Guys protecting the city with 2 Rangers is not easy.” Maddie says as she looks at the 2. Alice looks at her. ”But Mrs. Russell we want to destroyed Demon Knight while the other three is getting the Snow Staff.” Alice says as she looks at her. Nick looks at the 2. ”Guys I know this is discouraging but when we were Ranger our friends and Jess and Jamie’s aunt learned about protecting the city by ourselves but it took some time for us to take over the city and you 2 should too.” Nick says as he looks at them. The 2 rangers looks at him as they went to leave the house. In the cave Red Mystic (Jessica) Ranger, Yellow (T.J) Mystic Ranger, and Blue (Charisse) Mystic Ranger were following the light to find the snow staff. "We're getting close," Red Mystic Ranger (Jessica) says as she looks at the others. They see the Snow Staff. "That's the snow staff?" Yellow Mystic Ranger (T.J) says as he looks at the staff. They go for it till Leanbow appears. "Grandpa," Red Mystic Ranger (Jessica) says as she looks at her grandpa. He looks at them. "You must turn back the snow staff isn't ready for you to have," Leanbow says as he looks at them. Jessica removes her helmet. "Grams we need the snow staff before the forces of darkness get it and use it for evil," Jessica says as she looks at her grandpa. He gets out his red mystic morpher. "Magical source Mystic Force!" Leanbow says as he activates his morpher. He morphs into the Red Wolf warrior. "Grams I'm not kidding we need that snow staff," Red Mystic Ranger (Jessica) says as she puts her helmet back on. He gets his sword out. "I'm not letting you three get it," Leanbow says as he takes out his saber. They fought him and keep getting beaten back by him as they regroup. "Ok this guy is really good," Yellow Mystic Ranger (T.J.) says as he looks at them. Then Jessica gets an idea. "Alright guys we'll triple team him, Char you use your water attack while T.J. uses his lighting attack and I'll use my fire attack and we'll take him down," Red Mystic Ranger (Jessica) says as she looks at them. The 2 nods and attack. Back at Briarwood Alice and John were walking and stumble upon Necorlai and Demon Knight and Gide begins some trash cans. ”Very good Demon Knight keeping the Green and Pink Ranger are getting tired and weak less and the plan is getting better, Morticion has tasked me with putting a dark spell on the Snow Staff for the Red, Blue, and Yellow Ranger for it to be found that it has an illusion On it for the ones for shoes protecting it.” Necorlai says as she looks at Demon Knight explaining her plan that leaves John and Alice stunned. Alice turns to John. "We got to warn the others," Alice says as she looks at him. They leave to go warn the others. Meanwhile the rangers are having trouble with defeating Leanbow, as Red Mystic Ranger (Jessica) fights him with her sword and then he leaps into the air and she follows him and they fought for a few minutes as their swords collide and spark as they leap back down to the ground. "With the power of the mystic Phoenix, Saber final strike!" Red Mystic Ranger (Jessica) says as she sends out a power slash. The energy slash strikes Leanbows weapon and then breaks through it and he erupts in a shower of sparks and he de-morphs and is on one knee as the three rangers de-morph. "Nice work my granddaughter your grandmother would be proud of how far you've come as a mystic, here's your grandmother's snow staff she's be honor for you to have it," Leanbow says as he hands the Snow staff to his granddaughter and her friends. Jessica hugs her grandfather. "Thanks Gramps now guys let's get back to the city to help John and Alice," Jessica says as she looks at T.J. and Charisse. They leave the cave. "Good luck my granddaughter," Leanbow says as he smiles. Meanwhile in the city Pink Mystic Ranger (Alice) and Green Mystic Ranger (John) are getting beaten by Hidiacs cause there's too many of them as they regroup. "This isn't good we're outnumbered badly," Pink Mystic Ranger (Alice) says as she looks at John. Then several red, blue, and yellow energy blots hit the ground causing the Hidiacs to flip and spin and fly through the air. The 2 Rangers are surprised to see the other 3 Rangers. ”Hey Alice, John we got the snow staff from the cave.” Red Mystic (Jessica) Ranger says as she shows the two Rangers the staff. "Its about time," Pink Mystic Ranger (Alice) says as she's thrilled to see the Staff. "Its cool," Green Mystic Ranger (John) says as he joins the team. Characters Mystic Rangers Allies Villains Monster Trivia Notes Background Information